I'm More than Meets the Eye
by The Sapphire Pen
Summary: Ally's friends tease her constantly. Ally's finally had enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Ha ha I keep getting new ideas for stories and so I have a bunch of unfinished ones. My life... Anyway, this is about Ally and her struggles with her friends. I know, so many Austin & Ally stories. But this doesn't really work with any other shows. I'll try to write a Liv and Maddie or Girl Meets World fanfic soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything you may recognize.**

"I just got twelve followers on Tweeter!" Ally exclaimed proudly to her friends. They all just rolled their eyes. Twelve followers? Austin got a couple thousand followers every day. Talk about unpopular.

"List them out loud," smirked Austin. Trish elbowed him.

"Okay...uh...austinmoon, trishd788, dezchickenbird, casssinger21, dallasdancer89, kkirastarr, jaceeeeedaflip7, pipesgirl122, gavinyoung, carriebirdllama, jjdelarosa, and ddwade3," Ally responded.

"So..." said Dez, "austinmoon is Austin, trishd788 is Trish, dezchickenbird is _me_ , casssinger21 is Cassidy, dallasdancer89 is Dallas, kkirastarr is Kira, jaceeeeedaflip7 is Jace, pipesgirl122 is Piper, gavinyoung is Gavin, carriebirdllama is Carrie, jjdelarosa is Trish's bro, and ddwade3 is my sister, Di Di."

Ally frowned. "I don't get it. What's wrong?"

"You've got no followers that you don't know...proving you're a loser," Austin smirked.

"Shut up, Monica! Ally knows she's pathetic and has no life. You don't need to rub it in her face," said Trish.

"Whatever." Austin just laughed.

"Then what'll get me more followers?" Ally asked, clueless.

"Tweet things that aren't ' _Had the best time doing my algebra quiz! Because algebra is awesome and exponential functions are awesome_ **(A/N sorry that's what I'm learning now so...that's probably not as high a level as Ally)**. _Obviously, you have to subtract y from both sides, I can't believe others find it so hard.'_ " Austin commented.

"Actually, for exponential functions, _y_ shouldn't be subtracted...Austin, have you been sleeping in algebra?" Ally asked.

"Ally! I'm offended! You'd actually think I'd listen? Heck, I haven't listened since third grade, where we learned about the number of sides on a shape."

"That was kindergarten, Austin."

* * *

"And then...she knocked over the whole set! It's still on YouTube," Austin chuckled.

"You should check it out. It was _humiliating_ ," Dez agreed, shoving the iPad at April, a girl they just met.

April took it and watched Ally's incident at the Helen Show.

"Ally's such a loser!" smirked Trish.

"She's never gonna hear the end of it," Austin agreed.

"She had a drum stuck on her head!" Dez said.

"How could anyone freeze up like that on stage? She'll never live this down," April mustered through giggles.

Ally frowned. She had such _great_ friends, didn't she?

 **I know I'm going a little fast with this story and still need to update my others. But during math I came out with so many ideas so yeah! I'm working on some of them. Please R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, like I said, I'm updating all my stories today that need updating. Some updates might not be the best quality because I told you I'd update them all, but hey, I've got to update at one point, right? I'm supposed to be doing homework right now...erg...not gonna happen. Let's get on with I'm More than Meets the Eye!**

 **Disclaimer: Same as usual. I. Own. Nothing.**

"Nice to meet you, Megan," Ally said kindly to Megan Simms, the reporter.

"It's nice to meet you too! OMG Ally you're my friends and my role model! You're smart, pretty, and you know how to make the big money!" Megan answered.

"Ally's your role model?" Austin smirked.

"I'm sorry, have you met Ally?" Dez agreed, "she's awkward and embarrasses herself."

"I remember that time when the pudding fell out of the tuba and onto her!" Trish giggled to Megan.

Megan raised her eyebrows. "Really? Juice!"

Megan took our her notepad and began jotting down what Trish, Dez, and Austin were saying. _So the pudding fell out of the tuba and landed on Ally, causing her to create a big mess that ruined Sonic Boom's instruments and proves that Ally Dawson is a total klutz._

"Here's a photo," Trish handed Megan the photo.

"Trish! You told me you threw that away!"

"You trusted me?" asked Trish, chuckling.

"I'm sure Ally's great. It's just a tiny case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time," Megan supplied.

"Well it sure happens often," Austin argued, "the Helen Show, and her dancing is a big no-no."

"Let's see her dance," Megan said.

"Sure," Austin gave Megan his phone and played a video of Ally dancing after she thought no one was watching. It was horrible, and Megan was so going to use it!

* * *

At school, people started teasing Ally. It started from little notes to big things. It even got down to pudding being dumped on top of Ally at school when she walked in. But Ally didn't mind this. What she did mind was that Trish, Dez, and Austin didn't do anything about it. They just watched and laughed at Ally, which made her madder and madder. Finally, Ally did the unthinkable.

Actually, it was very thinkable, but nobody ever thought Ally Dawson was capable of doing it! No, it wasn't anything drastic. In fact, Austin Moon did it all the time. Yet, this was the act of someone that wasn't as driven as Ally. Trish De la Rosa didn't keep a job ever and Ally Dawson didn't skip a Team Austin Meeting. Although Austin often slacked, it wasn't necessary for him to always attend. After all, Ally did the writing and Trish did the managing and Dez did the magic, but all Austin had to do was look nice. It was possible that Ally was the most important in the sense that without Ally, there'd be no music, meaning no concerts to manage, and no videos to shoot, and definitely no songs to sing.

Austin _needed_ Ally. And maybe he didn't say it often. Okay, let's face it, he never says it. But he knew it. He'd be nothing without Ally. Maybe not only songwise...

"Where's Ally?" asked Austin, "it's already been five minutes. Ally's never been this late!"

"She's never been late before, you dimwit," Trish said, "I don't know. Is she even going to show up?"

Little did they know what Ally was actually doing.

* * *

"Hey, guys. I'm Ally Dawson," Ally introduced herself to the group of tough fighters. They all had piercings and wore extremely revealing clothes. But Ally wasn't going to let that stop her from being their friends.

"We don't care," a guy with green hair stated.

"Aren't you the bad dancer?" asked a girl with bright purple hair and a couple piercings on her nose and lip.

"Yeah."

"Why should we let you hang out with us?" a black haired boy with white streaks asked.

"Because you guys are tough," she responded with confidence.

"You want us to protect you?" green haired boy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear," Ally answered as she smashed the table they were using (it was made of very tough wood) in two pieces with her bare hands.

"You've got talent," observed purple hair.

"Yeah. Why do you let others bully you when you can rip them in half as easily as breaking a pencil?" white streaks said curiously.

"Because that would make them know that I'm tougher than what they think."

"Why is that bad?" green asked.

"It's a cover, man. I'm not going to risk getting detention just because they tease me."

"Whatever. My name's Drake," said green.

"I'm Van," said purple.

"She's _Vanessa_ ," chuckled streaks.

"Shut it, Ian! You're the worst boyfriend ever," Van said.

"Look, the fact your name's Ally sorta gives the rest the wrong impression, y'know?" said Drake.

"Yeah."

 **So that's chapter 2. Terrible ending, I know. Have you guys ever thought it's weird how writers nickname Ally 'Als' as a common agreement and Laura 'Laur' and Kim 'Kimmy'? Because the writers never called them that. Sorry, just found that odd. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oookayyyy, chapter 2 of I'm More than Meets the Eye! It's funny how when I read different fanfictions, I feel in the mood to update different stories. I mainly wrote this story (I'm not sure if I already said this but if I did you probably don't read my tops anyway** _ **so**_ **) because I'm tired of always seeing Ally as the one who has embarrassing stories told and always gets teased. I get that's who she is, I'm just saying that gets** _ **kind of**_ **frustrating to me.**

 **Disclaimer: Never have, never will own anything.**

"Where is Ally?" asked Austin, pacing around.

"It's already twenty minutes in. If this were you, we wouldn't be worrying," Trish observed.

"Maybe she's sick and took a rain check," Dez suggested.

"If she was, she'd shoot me a text," Austin mumbled, frowning.

"Maybe she forgot," Trish said.

"Please, Ally's got nobody to text but us. I'm pretty sure the texting app is quite obvious on her phone," Dez rolled his eyes.

Austin ran a hand through his hair and sighed, pausing his pacing for the time being. He finally fished out his blue phone and sent Ally a text.

 _Hey, Ally, where r u?_

Austin shook his head. There was no reply.

"Trish? You've been her best friend forever! Tell us what to do!" Austin yelled.

"Sorry, but this has never happened before," Trish said.

"No kidding. That girl wouldn't last a day not cleaning her room," Dez insulted Ally.

* * *

"Kay, we're gonna change ya all up, girl!" said Van.

Ally nodded. She didn't care really. Getting rid of her good girl outside didn't affect her seeing as it always got her bullied. She was, after all, a nerd.

"Your name's not Ally no more," Drake said, tossing his hair.

"Your name's Panther," said Ian.

"Panther?" Ally raised her eyebrows.

"It suits you," Van insisted.

"Okay whatever."

Van immediately proceeded to giving Ally...erm...Panther a makeover.

Coming out, Panther (okay y'know what, she'll always be Ally to us) had her hair dyed red and had skull earrings in. She was wearing a white crop top saying _You Wanna Mess With Me?_ that showed off her belly piercing. She was wearing black short shorts and combat boots, as well.

"You pierced Panther's belly?" Ian asked.

"No, it was already pierced," Van rolled her eyes.

"Hmm...she looks hot," Drake smiled slyly, "you'll show the school up tomorrow. Say, what made you change your mind about your old friends?"

"They were teasing. Let 'em tease all they want _now_." Ally tossed her red hair and laughed.

"Are you sure you want her wearing that already? She could walk extremely awkward looking if she's not trained," Ian asked Van.

"Duh. Panther's actually really good at it, watch." Ally strut around and pushed Ian against a wall.

"Listen here and listen well. I ain't playin' no games, and I ain't playin' good to nobody. You mess with me you get it."

Ian rubbed his arm where Ally held him up and nodded his head quickly. He wasn't going to risk getting on Panther's bad side.

"Soooo..." said Drake, "we can't just _let_ you be one of us. Are you going to get good grades still or...?"

"Whatever. It's high school. Chill. Never had the courage is all to do this. Now I've got an excuse. Fact is, if it weren't for Trish, I'd have left long ago."

Drake nodded, smiling at Ally. He was starting to crush on her, which couldn't be good. Moon was on the football team. Drake didn't know what to expect from Moon if he were to hit on Ally. For all he knew, Moon could be a wimp. But from the looks of him, he seemed pretty good.

"C'mon, the gang's waitin' for us," Van said, "wanna come with, Panther?"

"Uh, yeah," Ally smiled.

* * *

"Okay, obviously Ally's not coming," Austin stated the obvious.

"Duh. What're we gonna do?" Trish rolled her eyes, playing on her phone. Maybe she just wasn't into the meeting without Ally.

"Well, what Austin will soon realize is that he wouldn't have a career without Ally. This means, if Ally never shows up, Austin will be a hobo," Dez explained.

"Gee, thanks, _Dez_ ," said Austin bitterly.

"You're welcome," Dez grinned, "wait..."

"Well I'm out. I'm going to the mall, you guys coming?" asked Trish.

"Sure," the guys said.

* * *

"Yo! Hail, Monster! This is Panther," Van explained to a curly black haired girl and a wild blonde haired girl.

"What's your strength?" asked black curls lazily.

Ally picked up a chair from the mall food court and snapped it in half easily.

" _That_ ," Ally said.

"Wait...aren't you that nerd that hangs with Moon?" asked wild blonde.

"As of now nope," Ally popped the 'p'.

"Why?"

"They're all round jerks."

"I like her."

"Okay, well, this is Hayley, but we call her Hail," Van pointed to the black curls girl, "and this is Monika, but we call her Monster. And _never_ call them Hayley or Monika. They'll rip you to shreds."

"You wanna try me?" Ally smirked.

"She can call me Hayley any ol' time she wants," Hail said while chewing gum, playing with her hair.

Monster sighed before spitting out her gum and tying up her hair. "Whatever rolls, man." **(A/N as you can see, I'm not good at writing the whole 'bad girl' thing. I'm trying XD!)**

" _This_ is Ray," said Drake, gesturing to a tall boy with messy hair smoking a cigarette.

"Yo, you brought a hot chick down?" Ray asked.

"Whoa! She's not available," said Drake.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm a used to be nerd! But if you frickin' mention that to _anyone_ I will personally rip your eyes out, just like that chair. And I don't know you very well, so don't think I'll be scared or sorry," Ally answered for Drake.

"Whoa! Okay, feisty I see. What do they call you?"

"They call me Panther."

"Kay."

"This is Demon," said Ian. Demon just gave Ally a curt nod and went back to doing whatever he was doing on his phone.

"He's looking for a club for tonight. Y'know, get a little drunk," Drake told Ally.

"Oh, yeah, totally," Ally agreed.

"Have you ever been?"

"I want to say no, but yes," Ally answered, "it would've been kinda cute if you tried to show me around though." She winked at Drake.

He honestly felt his heart start to melt. Which has never happened before. Darn that Panther!

"So, Hail, Monster, and I are gonna go get ourselves banned from the animal print store, then hit the drug store. Ya coming Panther?" asked Van.

"Of course!" Ally rolled her eyes and dashed off with Van.

Van nodded at Ally. "You see, _we_ skate board around. How? By stealing another man's skate board."

"One step ahead of you." Ally had knocked over a skate punk's drink onto himself and took the board, smiling at Van.

Van smirked, amused. "Fast learner?"

"Nope. Done it before," Ally answered, hopping on the board and skating off, everyone dashing out of the way to make room. Mall security tried to stop her, but they failed miserably. Nobody knew it was Ally Dawson. Her personality- too different. Her hair- um...self explanatory. Her clothing- yeah okay.

* * *

"Stop looking and attracting attention. We'll never find Ally here," Trish told Austin while chewing on a cinnamon soft pretzel.

"Don't be ridiculous. Everyone's looking at that skater bad girl. Typical. No one would ever look at Austin," Dez chuckled.

"Wait! That's a new one! There's the purple hair, curly black hair, and messy blonde hair. But! There was never a red head leader! Who is she?" asked Austin.

Trish smirked, unlocking her phone. "You notice the bad girls?"

"No...only the hot ones..." Austin muttered.

"And the not so hot nerds," Dez nonchalantly said.

"What?" Trish asked.

"DEZ!"

 **Okay, I'm getting this story along...yup. I have so many one shots I want to work on and finish, but every time I try to, I realize I've got stories to update & I need to rewrite some of them :(. Oh well. Anyway, it's funny b/c I've been in the A & A fandom for a **_**longggg**_ **time, so I'm used to everyone seeing Ross is hot or Austin is hot :/. Now that I'm part of the KI fandom, too, I start to see more and more of Leo is cute or Jack is cute. The story plots are ironically the same. Funny what a change of fandoms really does. I've realized some of the most popular plots are: 1) Boy is a bad boy. Girl is good girl nerd who is new. Girl wins boy over by her talk or her beauty. 2) Girl shows the boy who she really is. 3) rewriting the episodes. 4) Arguments & get back together. 5) Truth or dare. The one I see the most is number 1. No matter which fandom I go to, there's always that plot. Idk, just my thinking...you guys probably won't even read this part so...ya. **

**Ignore this if you want ^ I don't even know what my point is!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm More Than Meets the Eye is finally being updated. Yay! Jazz hands!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"What?" Trish asked, curiously.

"Dez!" yelled Austin.

"What does he mean by 'not so hot nerd'?" asked Trish, "Austin, you like a nerd?"

"Well...not exactly a nerd...but..." said Austin, stuttering a little. This made Trish gasp and narrow her eyes at him. It's safe to say she knew where this was going.

"He likes Ally," Dez rolled his eyes, "isn't it obvious?"

"You like Ally! Well, hurt her and that's the last thing you'll ever do," Trish threatened. Then she turned back to her phone, logging onto Tweeter.

"Whoa! That red head is super cute," Austin gushed, avoiding the subject as best he could. Which made sense because Trish was scare-y.

"Eh. I don't really like those bad girls. They think they're all that, just because they smoke. They ought to have a little piece of Ally," Trish shrugged.

"They drink, too," Dez said, "I heard it's no fun to hang 'round then when they're drunk."

"OMG! Look what I found on Tweeter!" Trish gaped.

"What?" asked Austin. Then he smirked. "Ally got five more followers?"

"No," Trish rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "She got six."

Austin chuckled.

"Hundred more."

" _What_?" yelled Dez, "how is this even _possible_?"

"Forget that part," Trish hit his arm, "Look! Ally _just_ twitted: 'Hangin' with ma peeps. skateboards don't ride themselves'! Okay...this is bad. Ally didn't finish the word 'hanging', and ' _ma_ '? She didn't capitalize the 's' in 'skateboards', either! Not to mention her lack of punctuation. What happened?"

"Be honest, Trish. Do you think us teasing her was a little much?" asked Austin nervously. After all, they had made the last couple of days at school pretty much torture for Ally.

"You want me to be honest, blondie?" asked Trish.

"Yeah."

"Definitely."

" _What_?"

"I think she finally snapped. I'm actually so proud of her!" Trish smiled.

"Guys, look at this! She's changed her name to Panther. That's earned her at least ten thousand more followers. And look! She has a new profile picture. Thank goodness she got rid of those glasses. They were ugly," Dez said.

* * *

"Now, Panther, let's update your Tweeter," Drake suggested.

"Works for me," Ally smirked.

"New profile pic," Van said, snapping one of Ally.

"Let's see," said Ian, snatching Ally's phone from Van. He shook his head and changed her name to Panther.

"Twit away," Hail said, grabbing the iPhone 6 from Ian, and tossing to Ally.

 _Hanging with ma peeps. skateboards can't skate themselves_

"You just got ten thousand followers," Drake mused, tossing an arm around Ally. Ally leaned her head against Drake, not exactly in a vulnerable manner, but rather in a comfortable position.

Of course, Van, Hail, Monster, Drake, Ian, Ray, and Demon all followed her. They deleted every one of Ally's old twits and decided to change her username. Ally agreed because honestly, she was so _done_ with her old life, _through_ with her old self.

She was _ready_ to be someone else, to change. And she couldn't have anything hold her back. Because she was Panther now. And she was ready.

* * *

Austin, Dez, and Trish were shocked to say the least. Ally didn't strike them as one to change her looks, name, or general personality. However, since she _did_ , perhaps that explained everything. And they all knew that they were hopeless in understanding anything without Ally. They also all knew they screwed up. Hopelessly. They did not know to what extent they messed up, but they knew they did.

"You think we caused this?" asked Austin to Trish, scratching his neck. At least Ally hadn't unfollowed them. Yet.

"No dip Sherlock," Trish said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw man. Now I'm gonna go back to failing tests because I have no study partner," Dez whined.

"I can help you, man," Austin offered.

Dez sucked in his cheeks. "No thanks."

"It says she's at the mall," Trish realized.

"What says?"

"Tweeter. In fact, she's with the drug addicts," Trish said, "we've got to stop them before they hurt Ally! They've got her! I know!"

"You mean the hot girls?" Austin asked hopefully.

"Forget about that for a second and remember your real crush Moon!" yelled Trish, grabbing his arm and tugging him to where Ally, Van, Hail, and Monster were earnestly chatting.

"Oh look. There's the old gang," said Van, indicating to Ally that Team Austin was behind her. Ally sighed.

"Hey guys," she said, turning around. They gasped at the amount of make-up she wore and just straight out everything. She was nothing like the Ally they knew.

"Hi...Ally," said Austin, unsure how to address this girl.

"It's Panther to you," Ally said, sticking her hands on her hips, "and if the mall cops ask, that broken chair was _not_ me!"

"Well duh. You couldn't break a chair if you wanted to," chuckled Dez.

"Oh no..." Drake mumbled, "Panther, please, don't! For me? C'mon! Panther!"

But Ally already snapped a chair in half. "Sorry Drakey, maybe next time," Ally said, winking at him. He sighed. He couldn't say no to this girl.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Drake, putting his arm around Ally yet again to show Moon that she wasn't exactly available.

"Ally! Erg...Panther! Aren't you gonna make him take his arm off you? You can break him in two! Why don't you?" Austin asked.

Ally kissed Drake's cheek and he started to blush a little. Just a little. Because he was strong and didn't fall hard.

Austin gasped.

"Too late, Moon, too late. The sun's already left without you," Trish said.

"Shut up!"

"Whatever," Ally said.

 **Suckish ending. This font is kinda hard to work with XD. I don't really like this chapter :/. I might rewrite it later. Tell me what you think! R &R and all that :). I appreciate every review, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been so long for this story. I honestly don't remember names, what's going on, etc. So this chapter just gonna be light and fluffy. I promise I'll get more into it though. Next week. I'm gonna be ranting about PE and math at the bottom, just saying.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything lol. It'd be bad for everybody on Disney if I did.**

"I just don't get it," Austin said, "Ally changed."

"A lot," Dez agreed.

"I think she changed because you idiots treated her like trash! About time she stood up to you guys!" Trish yelled.

"Now, what if she's chosen Drake? What if I never have another chance at trying to prove I'm worthy of her love?"

"Dude, you sound like you're from a sappy, cheesy TV show or something," Trish rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Trish! I really like her."

"You sure didn't show it."

Austin sighed. He was struggling. He knew he messed up. He just wasn't the kind of guy to fix things. Ally did that. And when Ally couldn't fix things, things just weren't fixed.

"You know, I never noticed how much Ally actually did until now," Dez said.

"She writes the songs that Austin sings, which I manage concerts for, which Dez produces music videos for," Trish said.

"When you put it like that, Team Austin is dead without Ally," Austin sighed.

"Right."

* * *

"Moon's going to try to make a move on you," Drake told Ally, "you'll have to be prepared."

"Bruh, I could _destroy_ him with just one move. You don't have to worry."

"I wasn't worried, Panther. I'm just stating the facts," he said coolly, as if he hadn't shown any signs of having feelings for Ally.

"And so was I."

"Okay, well, if you're going to start hanging with us, you're going to have to go help us steal some stuff. I was thinking twenty bucks?"

"Twenty bucks?" Ally asked, shocked. "Aren't you going to take more?"

"Slow down, _babe_. Take twenty bucks today, take a million tomorrow. Business. Also, we're going to do some serious vandalism."

"Vandalism?"

"Yes. You know that park over yonder?"

"Over yonder?" Ally smirked, "you're not saying it right."

"Shut up. Graffiti. Don't forget the tranquilizer gun, and the knife if necessary," Drake said.

Ally groaned. She had a conscience. And while she _wanted_ to be bad, she wanted it _so badly_ , she knew it wasn't her. She was dolphin in a school of fish. She could swim like they could, but she wasn't _one_ of them. She could never be. The guilt was powerful. What about college? What about a career? Stealing money without _needing_ it was like fake fun. This life was so _fake_. Vandalism? Graffiti? Trashing some place? Burning it down? Doing it for a purpose, she could get. But simply doing it, for doing it? That's even faker than stealing. It was like no _hard_ purpose. No purpose at all. It was all useless.

Bullying was stupid. And the things people said. It _hurt_. Despite the fact that it hurt, though, she knew it was a part of her. When she needed somebody to call in the middle of the night because she was bored, there was Trish. When she needed somebody to sing with, play music with, or even just to get her fun side out with, there was Austin. When she needed to hear a joke, or just laugh at the natural things in life that only a crazy, smartly dumb teenager could produce, there was Dez. Team Austin had been perfect. Two guys, two girls. Nobody even a bit alike. It was like, yellow and blue and red and orange all coming together. The happiness and cheerfulness that was always so carefree and oblivious, the uniquely happy dark that was clever and always full of rules and being _good_ , the fierce and fiery who was lazy unless passion was to get through, and the loyal (although not particularly lately) friend who could be goofy and passionate and was so unlike the blue that they couldn't be any more opposite. Which made everything tie together. And the tie? The paint pallet from which this beautiful swirl of colors came from? That's _music_. That's the _art_.

Going in with the wrong crowd? Well, if you've got skill. If you've got what it takes. If you've got what they _want_ , it's easy. If they've got what _you_ want, it's a done deal. The only thing pulling you back are the people who know that what you're getting yourself into is bad for you. They stop you. But Ally had no one to stop her. No one to care. If that's how it was, then she wouldn't care either.

"Do you know how to love?" Ally asked.

"What?"

"You heard me, you headless idiot."

"Sure I do."

"What do you love?"

"Vandalizing. Stealing. Smoking. Drinking. Getting hot girls. Being _cool_."

"Why?"

"Because I'm _cool_ , you dimwit. Why else? What could be more fun than that? It's not like nerds, geeks, people who want to do anything in life have a purpose. My life's easier."

"Why do you think _you_ have a purpose?"

"Because I'm _cool_. Stop asking questions. Pay for the spray cans, too. I ain't using my twenty bucks."

"You want me to pay? You _want me to pay?_ You sure? You sure?" Ally grabbed his arm and twisted it back, dislocating his shoulder.

"Okay, okay! Fine, Princess Panther, I'll pay!" Drake rolled his eyes. It seemed as though he was done flirting with Ally. And that's when he tossed his arm around her again.

"You know, maybe, if you're lucky, I'll spray paint your name into the wall, next to the one hundred thirty seven other girls who are madly in love with me."

" _Madly in love with you_?"

 **OOHHH what's going to happen? And am I ever going to update faster? Find that out next time! And please, any ideas? I'm dead on this story. Like seriously. I don't know. I still love the concept and message, but everything's a little** _ **too**_ **unrealistic.**

 **Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts. I won't quit this story, I promise. I** _ **won't**_ **be one of those authors who take a hiatus from stories for years and never come back, or just never finish a story. It's a waste of time. For everybody.**

 **Also, look out for stories with a more mature (I guess?) writing style, because** _ **I**_ **think I've grown as a writer. Maybe I haven't. Prepare for oneshots, too. Lots of them.**


End file.
